The Past is in the Past
by Hi I'm Elsa
Summary: Anna time travels to tell young Elsa to not shut out young Anna. Upon returning to her time, everything isn't the same, now she has to fix it again. Timetravel!AU


**AN: **I had this idea for such a long time now and I knew that I just had to write it so I spent all night writing this. Also, I think this is my longest one-shot so far.

**The past is in the past**

_"I was so desperate to be loved that I only ever thought of me."_

* * *

I was gone in a blink of eye. I felt my whole world swirling as I was being deported to a different dimension.

I landed on my feet as I opened my eyes. Elsa's door. I was right in front of Elsa's door. To the left, I saw a young girl in pigtails walking down the halls with her head down in shame, unknowing of anything. That girl was me at the age of 5, confused about the world. The doors were shut and staff had lessened. My younger self had no idea why.

I remember what happened now. I met a sorceress in the woods, a hagged old lady. I didn't believe her but I was too nice to reject her wicked fantasies that she can let me time travel back in time. She had told me that I can go back in time to fix something that I regret. And I had told her that I want to go back to the time when Elsa had first shut the door on my face.

And here I was. I could call my own name to grab the attention of my younger self but I chose to let myself be and give a younger Elsa a talk.

"Elsa" I knocked. A knock that I had been using for years now. But this was the first day Elsa heard it. "Open the door, Elsa"

I placed a hand on the wood, it brought back memories. Memories that I never wanted. Being shut out.

"Mama?" I heard from the other side of the door, it opened slowly. I saw Elsa's young face, age 8. She had though from my voice that I was Mama. Was my voice the same as Mama's. I don't even remember, it's been three years since I last heard my mother's angelic voice.

Elsa gasped wanting to shut the door quickly, I placed a foot just before it was slammed in my face. "Don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you" I replied, making sure that I sure as hell didn't scare the child away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Anna"

"You look like my sister… Her name is Anna too" Elsa had opened the door wider but blocked the entry way. "Please don't come near me… I don't want to hurt you"

"Elsa, you won't hurt me" I leaned down to the young girl's height. I smiled warmly at her. "Please let me in so we can talk. I know about your powers, Elsa… And I can help"

Elsa hesitated but soon she moved out of the way and let me enter. The room was covered with frost, there were snowflakes slowly falling at the rate of a snail.

"I am Anna… An older version of your younger sister, Anna" I explained but it felt like I was confusing myself and Elsa at the same time.

Elsa blushed, "You're very pretty" She fumbled with her own fingers. Elsa currently sat on her bed, I sat next to her placing a hand on her shoulder pulling her close to me. I wish I had done this before with Elsa. She froze, not literally, but froze in shock.

"Thank you" I whispered. Noticing how uncomfortable Elsa looked, I pulled her closer, she needs to know that she's not alone. That touch is something she shouldn't be afraid of.

I took a deep breath. "When there's snow outside, a young girl will knock at your door and ask you if you want to build a snowman, you'll reject her, you'll either say, _'__Go away, Anna__' _or simply not say a word about it." I started, explaining to Elsa the situation. "When there is no snow, she'll ask you to play… whatever it may be, she won't give up. You know why?" I asked, facing the young girl as her deep blue eyes stared into mine.

"Why?" She cutely asked.

"Because she loves you"

Elsa remained silent, "I love her too!" Elsa smiled at me, we both smiled at each other but her smile turned around, faced away from me, "But I'll hurt her again"

"Hey… Look, I don't have the strand of white hair anymore" I brought my head down lower for Elsa to see, she tried to look around to make sure it wasn't hidden, "You can touch and you won't anything there" And Elsa did, she moved a few pieces of my hair away and then agreed with me.

"What did you do?"

"You took it away" I smiled, "I mean your older version"

"Do the people hate me?"

"No… The people loves you. You create these majestic ice sculpture, you turn the back of the castle into a winter wonderland, everyone is there, all of Arendelle, hailing their Queen—"

"Hailing Mama?"

I stopped. I forgot for a moment that this girl doesn't know the future of her parents. I cupped her face into my hands, I let a tear fall. "No… They hailed towards Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Snow Queen"

Elsa looked at me with big eyes, unbelieving a word I say but it was the truth.

"But anyways," I wiped my tear, "Just know that you aren't a monster, Elsa."

"But I—"

"Don't say that" I stopped her before she could finish her wretched sentence. "Everything is bright in the future. We were separated for thirteen years, please don't let that happen"

"Thirteen…" Elsa looked down.

"You shut the door at my face… for thirteen years" I pushed back Elsa's hair. "True love can thaw a frozen heart"

Elsa looked at me weirdly, confused about the phrase.

I noticed that my skin was becoming transparent… Was this all the time I had left? God, this wasn't enough. I was being transported back to the future, my own time.

"I have to go…" I cupped the young girl's face again. A face that I barely saw. "Don't shut Anna out… Learn to let it go"

I kissed the young girl's forehead. And I was gone, I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

I was back in my time.

Snow.

I looked around, I was at the same exact spot as I was before I had traveled to the past, expect, the sorceress' hut wasn't there anymore. Another thing was the snow.

"Elsa…" I whispered as I dashed down to see a much clearer view of Arendelle. It was white. White because of the snow.

I was not ready for this weather. Though, I ran. The cold never bothered me anyway after I was frozen solid. Making my way to the streets, there were people there, shouldn't they be inside.

A woman approached me, "Oh, dear lord" She gasped at the sight of me, she hurriedly took off one layer of clothing and handed it to me. I wrapped it around myself, it felt better but not enough.

"Thank you, I shall replay you back but I must be going now" I ran towards the castle.

The castle gates were closed. What kind of promise had Elsa kept? Why are the gates closed? "Open the gates" I shivered to the guards, they laughed at me and pushed me away. I picked myself up, "I am the Princess of Arendelle, open the damn gate, I need to speak with my sister"

"Go away" One of the guards gruffly stated. "The Princess is long gone"

I stared up at him and I ran away. Ran to a secret door. It was the same door Elsa had used when she ran away to the North Mountain.

Climbing up, I felt weak. The cold was too much. What had set off Elsa this time? I slipped a couple of time but that didn't stop me. I made my way to the door, opened it and ran inside. It was still cold but it felt much better than being outside.

I clutched the coat the lady had given me outside near my body. I shivered once more, breathing out to my hands.

I panted as I knew that I was tired from all that running, I walked through the stairs and up. I made it to the hallway.

There was an eerie vibe to the castle. I couldn't put a finger on it though.

"Elsa!" I yelled weakly. Gripping on the walls for support until I was fully able to walk on my own. I started running again after I regained my stamina, running to Elsa's door.

"Elsa! Open up, what's going on" I knocked desperately on the door.

"It's Queen Elsa—" she stopped as the door open to reveal my frame. Her eyes widened in shock of my face.

"Okay… Queen Elsa, what's going on? Why are you suddenly all Snow Queen again?"

"Anna?" Elsa mumbled in fear.

"Yeah, what are you doing? What set you off?"

Elsa touched my face, I put on a confused face. "Whaaaaaaat are you doing?" I asked not moving an inch.

"But… You're dead"

"What?"

"I hit you… When we had an argument" A tear fell off Elsa's face. Elsa hugged me, she clanged on to me in despair, I looked outside the window inside Elsa's room and it stopped snowing. The snowflakes were just floating on air. It was like… Time stopped.

Then I realized.

"I'm dead" I choked out. I was so desperate to be loved that I only ever thought of me.

My words towards young Elsa had reflected towards the future. Damn. I thought that it was going to create a new future for them, not me, I didn't think it was in the same line.

With Elsa as a child, she must've let it go earlier in life. Sure, Elsa and my younger self must've bonded more but that bonding had killed me.

I shouldn't even be here right now. I'm dead. I don't exist anymore.

"I—I need to go. I need to fix this" I started running but Elsa had grabbed on to my hand.

"HOW ARE YOU HERE?" She yelled at my face, tears falling down her face, a mixture of anger and confusion swirled around. Her emotions, as I can tell, was simply off radar.

"Elsa… Now's not the time. I need to find a woman… i—in the woods… She needs to bring me back in time" I tugged my hand away from Elsa's but her grip was strong. "Please… I need to fix this"

"This isn't making any sense without an explanation"

"You don't need one. I'm going to fix this and everything will be fine"

"I'm coming with you"

I didn't say anything. I do want her to come. But at the same time, I didn't.

"Let me grab you cloaks"

* * *

We both rode of horses. On the woods, we traveled, looking for a hut. Possibly the hagged lady lit a fire that will be seen in the skies.

Elsa and I remained silent until she broke the silence.

"What's the real reason you're here?"

"The lady we're trying to find… I—I come from somewhere else. A different timeline or something like that" I though, timeline? That's stupid. "I met the lady and she let me time travel to one place—"

"Wait… I remember. You came to my room when I was 8 and you told me that everything is going to be fine between me and Anna, I mean you…" Elsa started, her breathing became erratic, I noticed that her grip on the horse's rope was tighter, seeing frost starting to cover it up. "You're the reason I'm like this!" Elsa got down from her horse and stomped towards me. "You're the reason Anna is killed!"

"Whoa, hold up!" I got down from my horse at the same time to face Elsa. Elsa face was red, red with anger.

"You shouldn't have come! You should've let me be! If it wasn't for you telling me to not shut Anna out, she would still be alive!"

Elsa had slapped me.

I touched my reddened cheek, I looked down as I know that this world was suddenly my fault. "You have to fucking fix this. I don't care if you are my sister right now, you're not the sister I know."

"How did I die, Elsa?" I asked, looking up, I can tell that my eyes were getting puffy because I was crying.

Elsa remained silent but looked at me, "We had an argument… just like all siblings do. I was 19 at that time and you were 16, it was time after our parents died" Her voice was soft, different from her voice just a few seconds ago. "You met this guy from a foreign kingdom, he had asked for your hand in marriage, and you were stupid enough to say yes."

"Is his name Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Yes…" She replied, "You came up to me one day and introduce Hans, you said that you wanted to get married to him. I made him leave until it was just us two, our conversation got heated. You were pushing me overboard, I hit your heart"

I didn't want to say anything, this seemed all too familiar. The coronation ball and the incident at the ice palace. There were things that happened in both timelines but different results. The place where I am right now, this has a darker setting. Elsa a ruthless Queen, especially with her powers.

The Elsa I know would never attack me on purpose, this Elsa had just slapped me, but she slapped me for a reason.

"Arguing will get us nowhere. We must find her" Elsa got on her horse again and so did I.

It felt like hours, it was no use, the old lady was gone. What if she was affected by the effects of time. What was the use?

I was going to disappear soon. Since I'm not meant to be here, I'm bound to disappear. Am I going to disperse just like that or will I lose a body part or what?

All hope is lost.

* * *

We stayed inside a cave that we passed by to rest on. We remained silent, I was getting transparent.

"I have to go…" I softly said. I felt Elsa pull me in a tight hug, I hugged her back.

"You said that to me back then too" Elsa pulled away and regained herself, I could see tears forming in her eyes but she was stubborn to let anyone else see them.

"I know"

"Hey, Anna"

"Yeah?"

"The past is in the past"

I closed my eyes and I felt warm again. I was standing in front of Elsa's door again. I don't know anymore. Was I dead, back in my original time, or back in the past?

I looked down as I saw a younger version of me looking up at me, clutching her two dolls together in her arms. I was back in the past and _I can fix everything again_.

"Hi…" I muttered facing the young girl.

I was going to break the sisters' hearts. I had to tell Elsa to shut me out so everything could be fine in the future. I placed a hand on her cheek, her smooth cheek, undeveloped yet.

"Hello" She whispered, hugging her dolls tighter.

"I have the same dolls as you"

The younger version of myself only smiled. "Do you want to play with me and Elsa? Or at least me? Elsa doesn't come out anymore"

"Not right now… I'm sorry."

Her face lowered down in rejection.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked my younger self. I received a nod. "Promise me you'll stay strong, don't give up on Elsa because I know she loves you very much and that she's only doing this to protect you, okay?"

I received another nod.

"Tell you what, Joan of Arc in the painting room is a pretty good friend. Why don't you say hi to her"

I felt the young girl hug me. "You're very pretty. I wanna grow up just like you"

I smiled and blushed, "Well, don't worry, you will" I kissed her forehead and let her run down the halls.

I stood up facing Elsa's door again. I knocked, "Elsa"

And it opened again, slowly peaking out, "It's you again!"

I faked a smile as I pushed the door wider so I can come in. I sat on the girl's bed, and Elsa sat right next to me. I pulled her in, taking her in my arms. I cradled her like a baby.

"I have to tell you something, don't ask why… Just understand, okay?"

Elsa nodded as she buried her head on the crook of my neck.

"You need to shut me out" I muttered, holding back a sob.

"What… but you just—"

"I know what I said" I started once again, I pulled her out to make sure she was facing me, "Look, you can't let Anna know about your powers. Mama and Papa had it removed from Anna's memory for a reason"

Elsa breathed out, her eyes left mine. She was broken.

"I know it's going to be hard but you have to be strong for me" This time, I buried my head into her neck, her small neck. "I _promise _you, everything will be fine in the future"

"But not right now?"

"Not right now." I confirmed. "I'm not going to tell you more because it could affect the future again and it's going to mess up the timeline once more and I don't want to go around that much anymore"

Elsa remained silent, she had lost all hope of rekindling with my younger self. She placed her hands on her face as she cried, I cradled her, I made sure that she didn't feel alone. Not at this moment at least. "Shhh" I lulled her.

Slowly, Elsa fell asleep in my arms, I placed her down on her bed, I laid down next to her, tucking us in.

"You'll see me soon enough" I kissed her forehead once again before I drifted off to sleep with her.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed.

It couldn't be a dream. I still wore the cloak that was given to me by the different timeline Elsa. I took them off and shoved them under the bed.

I opened the door and saw my sister walking down the hallways, holding a book, she read as she walked, when she heard my door open, she looked at me.

"You're awake"

I didn't reply, I hugged her as tight as I can.

"ELSA!"

"Whoa, are you okay?"

I felt her hug me lightly, feeling her chin rest above my head.

"Better than before"

* * *

**AN: **_I hope you guys liked it. _

_So, basically, if Elsa didn't shut Anna out, Anna would possibly be dead because Elsa could've hit Anna with her powers again or something like that. _

_Tumblr: asdfghjkl-frozen . tumblr . com_

_R&R_


End file.
